


Request Concert

by HeadFullOfCanons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush, Violinist Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfCanons/pseuds/HeadFullOfCanons
Summary: Akaashi Keiji, undergraduate in music with violin as his main subject, is a silent, maybe a little introverted, young man, who doesn’t let himself get worked up At least until the day, that a mysterious note on his doorstep throws his life into turmoil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Er... Hello there^^  
> This here is the translation of a haikyuu fanfiction I've written a while ago. If you happen to understand German and would rather read the original you may find it [here](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5800ad950003659b159f1ddc/1/Wunschkonzert)   
> If not please remember that English is not my native language, so if there are any mistakes leave a comment and I will correct it.  
> Anyways, enjoy reading!

The life of Akaashi Keiji, undergraduate in music with violin as his main subject, always followed a strictly determined pattern. Getting up at seven, start of the lectures at 8, at 12:30 lunch in the cafeteria, individual practice lessons in the afternoon from 14 to 15. After that students were free to use their time however, including a variety of clubs and other recreation offers especially the sport offers seemed to be well-liked. A small part of Akaashi always wanted to sign up for one of the clubs, he secretly always wanted to check out Volleyball, however since his childhood he had been told, that his fingers were to precious for that kind of activity. One wrong move could lead to him hurting himself and an injury could mean up to three weeks without violin practice. That's why Akaashi spent most of his free time alone in his room, practicing, reading or listening to music. As a music undergraduate he had the privilege of a single room, for practicing unbothered and for not bothering others with his practice.

From the outside Akaashi must have looked lonely, sometimes he noticed, how other students watched him with almost worried glances, before sticking their heads together whispering eagerly to each other. In the beginning they used to talk to him, ask him if he was „alright“ or tried to invite him to parties. However he always fobbed them off, not even necessarily because he disliked them, he just always felt exhausted after spending some time amongst others. So that's why he just spent time alone with his violin.  
Lately he always practiced until the start of the curfew at ten pm. His hard work seemed to finally bear fruit, the leader of the school orchestra chose him to play a solo part for the next concert. Furthermore there were regular evening events – once a month – where students could show of their talent by playing a piece with a duration up to ten minutes. These events were voluntary and the entrance for teachers and other students was always free. A good opportunity to play, listen or prove yourself. Some students even formed string quartets or little ensembles for these events alone. Only once did Akaashi join such a group project, in the very beginning of his studies here he got together with three other string players to perform Pachelbel's canon in D. A pretty standard piece, almost to simple for their level. Soon he noticed, that the others weren't as serious as he was. They came late to the joint rehearsal or didn't show up at all and if they came they fooled around during practice.  
Since then Akaashi always went to these events alone, he even passed on having a pianist accompany him. He either played pieces, that didn't require accompaniment or he brought it on CD with him.  
To Akaashi the future lay in front of him as a linear path, that he walked slowly, step by step, day by day. Everything was planned perfectly, everything was coming along steadily. Just like a perfectly trough-composed piece, planned from beginning to end and it would sound perfect, as long as one followed the instructions. At least that is, what Akaashi always thought, before he reached a sudden Intermezzo*.

It was around half past nine in the evening, Akaashi was just about to play the piece he was practicing at the moment one last time, before putting aside his instrument for the day, when someone knocked at the door. The already way too loud knocking was followed by even louder footsteps, as if someone was running down the hallway. Surprised by the sudden intrusion Akaashi's hand slipped, resulting in a rather unpleasant sound. With a sigh he put down his violin on his bed, to check who would bother him at a time like this.  
When he opened the door the hallway was completely empty. Did someone want to play a prank on him? The whole day he had felt, as if someone was following him...  
Just to be sure he took a second look around, but there was still no one to see left and right. He was just about to close the door again, when he noticed a piece of paper on the floor.  
The note was folded in half and labeled with his name. He picked it up slightly confused, to further inspect it. Maybe a anonymous noise complaint, at least that would explain why the author was in such a hurry to run away. But upon reading it with growing confusion, he noticed, that it was rather the opposite of a complaint.

_Hey  
I know you're totally busy with practicing and stuff, but your playing is just so cool and I really want to make a wish: _

_Fritz Kreisler – Love's sorrow_

_Oh and open the window, so I can hear you, I'm standing in the yard. And thank you in advance!!!_

For about a minute Akaashi just stared at the note in his hand speechless, then a small smile appeared on his face. A half year ago he played that piece for an evening event, together with the counter piece, Love's joy. So he knew the piece, he might even still have a CD with the accompaniment somewhere in his collection. Yet he was undecided and also sceptic. Why would someone even want him to play this piece? Did someone plan on secretly recording? But for what purpose? Akaashi looked at the swift writing once again before picking up his instrument once again with an inner sigh. He once again checked, if all the strings were tuned correctly, before pulling out the sheet music from his folders with a certain grasp. After that he opened the window, naturally this didn't happen without him taking a look outside into the yard. But it was too dark and Akaashi's room was on the third floor, so he couldn't make out anyone. Then he started to play.  
The first tones sounded a little uncertain, after all it had been a while since he last practiced the piece, furthermore he spared himself the accompaniment, causing him to be a little unsure about the insets. However his fingers soon found the known melody after playing a few bars. While playing Akaashi sometimes entered a sort of trance, forgot everything around him and focused completely on the sheet music, deliberate to follow their path.  
The piece lasted for roughly for minutes, then the spell was broken by a sudden and way too loud clapping coming from outside. Almost slightly dazed Akaashi put down his instrument to look out of the window again. This time he focused more on the general direction of the sound and could make out the silhouette of a person, but it was still impossible to make out a face or any other features. Slowly Akaashi closed the window again while outside the applause faded out.  
A glance on his watch told him, that there would be no more time to practice his piece once again, so he gently placed his violin back into it's case. The note with the request still lay on his bed where he left it earlier. For a moment Akaashi though about crumpling up the note and throwing it away, but then he decided against it. Without folding it again he stuffed it into his violin case.  
A small interruption from the mundane, but life would go on as usual. At least that's what Akaashi thought back then. Back then he hadn't noticed, that this small Intermezzo was only the transition to a crazy, wild and playful Scherzo.

Three days after the incident Akaashi had almost forgotten about the note, for him the world was back to the way it should be. Getting up, going to class, lunch, violin lessons, practice, dinner, more practice... knocking!  
This time Akaashi's reaction was faster, without putting down the violin first he reached the door in three big steps and yanked the door open. Yet despite his effort the stranger had still been faster, from the general direction of the staircase he could still here his loud steps running down. For a moment Akaashi considered running after him, but his instrument could get damaged and in the end he would most likely not even catch the person.  
With a resigned sigh he bowed down to pick up the note on his doorstep. Just like last time it was folded in half and labeled with his full name.  
Closing the door behind him, Akaashi walked back into his room to sit down on his bed, the violin placed next to him on the matres. Already upon the first look Akaashi noticed, that the text this time was longer than the previous note.

_Hey,  
actually I only wanted to bother you once, but last time your play was just so awesome that I can't help myself. So I want to make another wish, I swear after that I owe you one._

_H.I.F. Biber - Passacaglia_

_I'm in the yard like last time, but don't even try to look for me, you won't see me. But I can see you just fine, when you hang yourself out of the window like last time. Your puzzled face was just so funny. Anyways, I hope you'll play for me again, you're really good at that.  
Thanks!!!_

Akaashi knew this piece too well, not even a month ago his class analyzed it in the theoretical lesson and because he liked the sound of it that much he started practicing it on his own. He liked the calm vibe this piece gave him, even though it had some faster passages. The biggest advantage however was, that it was possible to play this piece without accompaniment.  
Already at the first note Akaashi wondered if the stranger could be another student form his program, this note further raised his suspicion. It couldn't possibly be just a coincidence, that this person chose two pieces in a row that Akaashi not only knew but had practiced extensively at some point. Could it maybe be a secret fan of his music? Or maybe a shy admirer?  
Akaashi cringed a little at the latter thought, to be honest he never really cared about girls, or love relationships in general. Nevertheless Akaashi wasn't inexperienced with his nineteen years. Just like anyone else he gathered some experience.  
In the second year of high school he had his cliche love proposal by a cute girl in the backyard of the school und went out with her for some time after that. He wasn't really in love with her, but it was his first time and he wanted to give it a chance. They went to the cinema or a cafe, held hands and even kissed once. But she soon noticed, that Akaashi didn't really love her and broke up with him. Despite being forced to attend numerous group dates, he never had another relationship after that. Naturally he didn't become completely chaste after that either. A little flirt here and there, a faint touch at a party, exchanged phone numbers, a first date that should never be followed by a second, not due to lacking attraction...  
The muffled sound caused by a small object, that flew through his opened window, landing on the carpet alerted Akaashi again and pulled him out of his thoughts. Absentminded he picked it up. A stone wrapped in paper, did someone try to shatter his window with this? Akaashi was just about to throw the stone back outside, hopefully hitting the one who threw it in here in the first place, when he noticed letters on the paper. Slowly he unwrapped the stone and read:

_I'm so sorry for being an annoyance, I think you won't be bothered with playing for me anymore, so I'll leave now. Anyways thank you for last time, I'll never trouble you again._

Akaashi rolled his eyes, before writing an answer on the paper and throwing it back out the window. 

_I'll play, but don't even think about throwing another rock at my window, maybe the next time it won't be open by chance._

Carefullly Akaashi picked up the violin again and checked, if all the string were tuned correctly, before taking a short glance at the clock – twenty minutes until the start fo the curfew – and starting to play. Compared to the one before this piece was a lot longer. Too long for Akaashi to have memorized the whole thing, however he still had the sheet on hand. The piece started out slow and calm, gathered tension and receded again. Again and again there was a new approach, that faded away again, just like waves, before the piece finally ended.  
Even before he set down the bow again loud clapping sounded form outside. In the back of his head Akaashi wondered how one person alone was able to make so much noise. This time he closed the window again without taking another look outside.

After the second wish the stranger kept quiet for some time. Outside it was getting colder and the days started to grow shorter. October turned into November and Akaashi's life was turning back to normal.  
After the second message Akaashi had tried to observe his class mates, if the stranger should really be among them he would maybe do something to give away his identity. However no one seemed to show any more or less interes in Akaashi than usually, so he decided to stop bothering with it. Actually he would even prefer, if the whole thing would have just ended right then, but he had to give up on that dream, when he found a small package on his doorstep.

This time there was no knocking and running, whoever was behind this must have placed it there while Akaashi was still in class. His violin case tucked under his arm Akaashi bowed down to pick up the package to carry it into his room. There he sat down on his bed, laid down the violin case gently and opened the package.  
This task turned out to be a lot more difficult than he had expected at first, because someone apparently used a whole roller of tape to wrap it. With an annoyed grunt Akaashi got up again to fetch a pair of scissors and five minutes later he had finally managed to reach the content.  
For a moment he just looked at the thing lying in his hands. A small collection of milk chocolates, the kind that one could always look at in the display of the little shop around the corner. Lost in thought Akaashi pulled up the lid, which had apparently been opened once already. Indeed one of the chocolates was missing, leaving behind an empty plastic mold. Well, not exactly empty, a crumpled up note was stuffed in the place where the chocolate once had been. Akaashi grabbed the piece of paper, together with one of the chocolates, and unfolded it.

_Hey Hey Hey  
I told you I owe you something. I hope you even like chocolate, but I mean, who doesn't?! And that one piece I tried tasted awesome! Anyways, thank you for playing, maybe I'll drop another wish someday ;)_

Crumpling up the piece of paper again he slid one of the chocolates in his mouth and started chewing without really paying attention to the taste. He only noticed, that it was sweet. A sudden knock on his door startled him, he wanted to get up but before he even could he saw a note being slipped trough under his door, followed by the familiar sound of loud steps in the hallway.  
For a moment Akaashi looked at the piece of paper with an annoyed look, as if it would just disappear then, sadly it didn't. So Akaashi got up from his bed to pick up the annoying note. To his surprise the writing on this looked different from the ones before.

_The park, this evening at 19:30, bring your violin and just play anything...  
Please_

For a moment his almost always monotone mimic slipped and formed what could only be labeled as 'suffering', directly followed by slightly irritated. The note obviously wasn't from the same person as before, not only did the writing look different, the sound of it was completely different too. Could there be two of these crazy people already? Anyway, one thing was for certain he definitely wouldn't play violin in the park this evening.

It was roughly five minutes before the time specified in the note, when Akaashi put together his note stand in the shadow of a broad tree. He only came to find out the stranger and tell him to stop bothering him. At least that was what he had told himself, in reality he wasn't even that bothered by the notes and maybe even a little curious.  
Yet he didn't come to waste his time, the cold would only harm the instrument otherwise. The pedestrians walking by didn't really care for him. It wasn't rare for undergraduates such as himself to use this park for practice, when they became fed up with the stuffy housing complex. Especially on warm summer evenings music could often be heard from this park. Now, that it was colder outside, most people stayed inside to practice.  
Akaashi gently brushed his bow against the strings, letting it wander over them a few times to check the sound. He would only play one piece, the one he was practicing for his lesson at the moment anyways – the Chaconne by Tomaso Antonio Vitali – and then he would leave again.  
The piece was a lot more dynamic and faster, than the ones he had played for his hidden listener so far. From the first tone on, it was powerful and present. While Akaashi played he looked around the park, a few strollers looked at him or even stopped to listen for a second, but no one really stood out. Also some other undergraduates were strolling through the park, mostly in groups, the most noticeable one was a sports team, that was apparently on the way back home from practice. One of the boys, a tall one with messy dark hair gave one of his teammates, a boy with obviously coloured hair, a shove in the back and pointed at Akaashi. For a moment they both stopped and seemed to be talking about something, but the rest of their team dragged them along.  
The piece ended and Akaashi gently put his violin back into its case, what a waste of time. Only now he noticed how his fingers had cooled down while playing. Gently he blew his hot breath into his folded hands in an attempt to warm them up again. Akaashi decided to head back to the dorms as soon as possible to warm himself up again. Right then something soft hit the back of his head. Quickly he turned around, to watch a pair of gloves hit the floor. Slightly puzzled he picked them up, looking around for their owner, but couldn't make out anyone. Already used to weird things popping up out of nowhere Akaashi decided that the gloves must be for him, so he decided to try them on. They were almost a little short for his long and slender fingers, but also really warm. The violin case in one hand and the other tucked into the pocket of his jacket Akaashi went back to the dorms, where one last surprise was already waiting for him.  
The last part of this crazy symphony is played con amore*.

_I'm so sorry about this thing with the park, the note was not from me! But your playing was awesome as always!!!  
Anyways I think its about time I explain this whole thing to you. Can we meet up on Saturday at 15 in the cafe on the campus? I'll invite you, I promise! And after that I won't ever bother you again if you want!_

Akaashi had taken the note with him and read over it once again, to make sure he really was at the right place at the right time. There was no doubt. He was just on time, yet there was no sign of the stranger who called him here. Admittedly he was surrounded by other undergraduates, but no one had reacted to him. Akaashi had already give up on trying to understand this twisted game. Empty eyed he looked a the almost empty mug in front of him. He should probably just empty it in one gulp and leave. In the moment the mug touched his lip the door was opened with a jolt, causing the little doorbell to sound for a minute without stop, before finally calming down again.  
The cause for this noise was a young man with grey and black hair that was brushed upwards in a way that made it stick up from his head and oddly yellow eyes. Akaashi remembered seeing him with the sports team in the park But Akaashi wasn't really able to focus on him any more, because he had swallowed his coffee the wrong way, surprised by the sudden noise and was know coughing and gasping for air. The newcomer dashed towards Akaashi, a look of utter terror on his face and yelled: „Oh my God Akaashi, please don't die!“, before he started battering Akaashis back a little to enthusiastically. The other cafe goers watched the scene in silent confusion.  
After Akaashis cough fit, that had only gone worse from the strong hits on his spine, had finally stopped, he too looked up to the stranger with a questioning look. He just smiled over his whole face, while sitting down on the second chair at Akaashi's table.  
„Damn, for a second I was really worried you would just die, before I could confess my love to you.“, the boy began to laugh, but then immediately clutched his hand in front of his mouth. „Damn, now I completely messed up the right order...“, he muttered. Akaashi was still too perplex to even react in any way so he just let the other one continue with his blabbering.  
„Okay, let me try this thing again, from the beginning.“, the weird boy said, wildly flourishing his arms, „my name is Bokuto Koutarou and I've sent you those messages, well except for the one with the park, that was my roommate Kuroo, he's actually a really nice guy and he probably just wanted to help me...“  
For a moment Bokuto gazed into the void, probably he too had noticed, that he was drifting a little off-topic. Then he took a deep breath and started talking again. „Anyways, in the beginning I really just wanted to hear that one song from you, you played it at some event once I think. I just came back from practice and happened to hear it. Somehow you just looked really cool, standing there with your violin playing with that earnest look on your face and somehow I might have fallen in love.“  
After Bokuto had finished his sentence Akaashi jumped up, gathered his stuff and left.

Memories that had been suppressed for a long time started to surface in him again, sharp looks from behind, curious glances all around. _A relationship between two men is just not normal, you know..._

Bokuto followed Akaashi at his heels, while still talking to him without stop, a mixture of apologies and random out of context sentences. Even though Bokuto was a lot more athletic and therefor faster, he only managed to catch up to Akaashi when he already stood in front of his room.  
„Listen, I'm really sorry! Please don't hate me now! We can be just friends if you want, you can just forget all of this, it might be for the better...“  
Akaashi pulled his arm and with that also the other boy still clung to it. Not to free himself from Bokutos grasp but rather to get the other one to move. Understanding the hint Bokuto followed Akaashi into his room.  
„So once more, slowly this time.“, demanded Akaashi whilst dropping himself onto his bed. Without invitation Bokuto sat down next to him and started talking like a waterfall.  
About how he saw Akaashi the first time, how he gathered information about him, watched him and finally came up with his 'totally genius' plan. Actually Bokuto had no clue about music, so he asked around a little, or 'did research' how he called it. But Bokuto also talked about many other things, Volleyball, his own sports degree, his best friend and roommate Kuroo and so on. Akaashi had completely given up on saying anything himself and instead just listened to the other one talking, captured by the never ending flow of words. He was so absorbed in listening, that the silence after Bokuto had finally stopped was almost unpleasant. A silent, that had to be filled with something again, but Akaashi was still to overwhelmed by everything that had happened in this past hour or so, still unable to put his emotions into words.  
As if out of reflex Akaashi got up and picked up his violin, this time Bokuto was the one silently watching, as Akaashi put his note stand together, arranged the sheet music and carefully tuned the instrument. As soon as the first note sounded Bokuto interrupted him already: „Oi, what do these hashtags mean?“, he asked, pointing at the sheet. Akaashi looked at him with the most expressionless face ever, wondering how one person alone could possibly be that stupid. „Those aren't hashtags, they are accidental Bokuto.“, Akaashi explained to the older boy, who was sitting on his bed with his head slightly tilted and remarkable resembled an owl like that. This information must have knocked out Bokutos brain for the moment, at least he didn't ask another question right away, so Akaashi took the opportunity to strike up the piece.  
Fritz Kreilser – Love's joy  
The counterpart to love's sorrow and at the same time Akaashis answer to Bokuto, even though it would take him a lot of overcoming, to formulate it that way. After the last note sounded Bokuto clapped his hands energetically and Akaashi put the violin back into its case.  
The crazy concert called love had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> *Drastically simplified explanations of musical terms:  
> „Intermezzo“ = A disruption or a interlude, connecting two pieces of a longer work  
> „Scherzo“ = Originated from Italian and means joke, a part of a piece that distinguishes itself trough vivacity and playfulness. Usually composed in a dance rhythm.  
> „Con Amore“ = Italien for „with love“, as an instruction it means playing a part with especcialy much emotion. With love, so to say.
> 
> Also I have a [Tumblr](http://headfullofcanons.tumblr.com/) where you can always drop requests/prompts for free


End file.
